<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robb Stark x Shae by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410510">Robb Stark x Shae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Doggy Style, F/M, Grinding, Lap Sex, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Moaning, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Tyrion didn't kill Shae here.</p><p>Robb Stark visits King's Landing Best Brothel  for lifetime pleasure. Shae, veteran whore, heard the stories about young man with perfect-sized cock from other girls, but she took as nothing but a mere rumors.</p><p>Until this night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robb Stark/Shae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robb Stark x Shae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Tyrion didn't kill Shae here.<br/>Robb watched this as he got hard. He unzipped his pants to reveal his cock and began to <br/>gently stroke it as he watched the dance. He knew this woman as Shae. <br/>Once she was naked she was right up to Robb. She straddled him bumping and grinding her <br/>cunt sliding up and down Robb's length, but never letting it penetrate her at all.. <br/>"You can touch me. You paid for the whole package" Shae said. <br/>"I certainly did" Robb said as he grabbed her heaving D cups. <br/>"Oh fuck" Shae said. <br/>"I love the way you talk" Robb said. <br/>Shae wasted no time as she raised herself up and then lowered herself down letting her slick <br/>pussy swallow Robb's flesh pole. Robb groaned feeling Shae's cunt squeeze and grip him. <br/>"Shit, you've got a tight cunt" he groaned. <br/>"And you've got such a big fucking cock" Shae moaned. <br/>She then began riding him like a pro cowgirl. She had her hands on Robb's shoulders <br/>bucking and riding Robb's lap. Robb just watched as Shae worked. He grabbed a hold of her <br/>bouncing breasts to enjoy more of her luscious flesh. Shae threw her head back as she <br/>moaned aloud. <br/>"Yes that's it. Grab my titties. Squeeze them. Pinch them, suck them. I love having my tits <br/>played with as I ride" she said. <br/>Robb pulled the tit flesh to his face and began to bit, nibble and suck the flesh. It tasted <br/>amazing. He just buried his head in and then felt one of Shae's hands grip the back of his <br/>head to keep him place like he was going to go anywhere. <br/>Shae kept riding Robb hard and fast loving how big and tick Robb was. Sure she had many <br/>cocks during her career as a whore, but most guys were either big or thick, never both and <br/>that left her a bit disappointed since she wanted the perfect cock. And here it was. She had <br/>heard from a few of the other girls about a client who was endowed with the perfect cock, <br/>but she brushed it off as rumors. Totally impossible. <br/>But she was now a believer. She was riding it right now. <br/>Robb's had his hands holding onto Shae's bare back as one hand trailed down and to the <br/>front. He tickled Shae's taut tummy making her giggle then he wiggled a finger in her<br/>bellybutton before going down further and finding her protruding clit. He began to rub it. <br/>"Oh fucking shit" Shae moaned as she came.</p><p>She slowed her movements and Robb took advantage of this and moved her onto her hands <br/>and knees. He then took control and began to thrust in and out of her. Shae moaned as she <br/>clawed the carpet. <br/>"Oh fucking gods yes" she yowled. <br/>Robb kept going then he felt his nuts tighten. <br/>"Going to come, where do you want it?" he asked. <br/>"Paste me, I want it all over my face" Shae moaned. <br/>Robb pulled out and Shae rolled over on her back. Robb moved up and aimed his dick and <br/>rubbed himself off. His spunk shot out covering Shae's face. It got all over. Thankfully Shae <br/>was ready. She had her eyes close so none would get in her eyes and had her mouth open <br/>just in case any got in her mouth. Robb's come hit one of her closed eyes. A bit in her <br/>mouth and all over her face with some getting into her air. <br/>Shae tasted what got into her mouth and then used her hand to clean her face off. She <br/>opened her eyes to see Robb still standing over her with a semi hard dick in hand. <br/>"That was quite a load" she commented as she finished cleaning herself. <br/>"Yeah, I come a lot" Robb said. <br/>"That's great. I'm in need of my protein shake" Shae said as she sat up and took Robb's <br/>cock in her mouth. <br/>Robb groaned as Shae began to suck him off. His hands went to her head and he began <br/>smearing what come was in Shae's hair around like working in shampoo without water. He <br/>could feel Shae's tongue swirl around his all length and wondered how fucking long is her <br/>tongue since it seemed like she could wrapped it totally around him. <br/>"Oh fuck, so goddamn good" Robb moaned. <br/>Shae grinned as she kept up sucking and bobbing. She looked up and saw the intense look <br/>of pleasure on Robb's face. <br/>He doesn't have the sexiest sex face ever, but I've seen fucking worse from some of the pigs <br/>that have fucked me she thought. <br/>She then went back to concentrating on sucking. She did like that Robb's schlong tasted <br/>good. It meant he took care of himself and washed himself on a daily basis unlike some of <br/>the other clients. <br/>"Shit, I'm going to come" Robb warned. <br/>This made Shae increase her sucking and then she felt Robb's cock twitch in her mouth and<br/>her mouth was filled his come. She began to swallow breathing through her nose so she <br/>wouldn't gag. She got all of it as she sucked and bobbed a bit more making sure she got it <br/>all as well as cleaned Robb too. She then pulled back.</p><p>"How was that baby?" she asked in a sexy tone. <br/>"Shit that was damn amazing" Robb said as he fell back. <br/>"You're welcome sugar" Shae said then went to pick up her clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>